La trilogie du temps
by HaRrY-pOtTeR FrAnCaIs
Summary: Harry apprend qu'il est membre d'une trilogie, et recevra des pouvoir... Époustouflant! Une histoire qui se mêle a l'action, Romance ainsi que suspense!
1. 3 Semaines c'est long?

Note de l'auteur : Bonjours tlm!!!!!! Alors vous êtes près pour votre ptite cantine du jour?? Lolll joke!! Donc heu. Bonjours!!!!!! Heu. ok chow!  
  
Disclamer : A ben cri*** j'ahi cette pu*** d'affaire obligatoire! La M'en va voir J.K Rowling, *S'en vas en avion en Angleterre pi rendu là-bas y se rend compte qui ses pas ou elle habite fak y revient icite* heu. On va passe le tit boute tout triste que j'avais préparer!  
  
Résumer : Harry apprend des nouveaux pouvoir et se rend compte (vers la fin) qu'il est le membre de la trilogie du temps, (organisation crée par Merlin dans son temps) pis la,. ben la aller le voir par vous-même!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------------------------  
  
Harry Potter Et La Trilogie Du Temps (ou l'invention de merlin)  
  
Chapitre1 : 3 Semaines !! c'est long ??!!  
  
Harry étais encore dans le train, il entendais les grincement rocailleux du Poudlard-Expresse qui roulait à vive allure, lui tintait au oreille de façons aigue et défavorable, il n'avait jamais bien supporté les grincements.  
  
Il pensait au différente chose qui c'étais passer durant cette. cette. abominable année ! Il se revoyait. parlant avec Cédric Digorry, afin de le convaincre a prendre le trophée, en fait il aurait du lui, lui seule prendre le trophée. Il n'avais jamais voulu quoi que se soit envers Digorry. Même si il lui avait brisé le c?ur en sortant avec Choe... Mes au fil du temps, il avait ressentit d'autre sentiment, encore plus fort que ceux de Choe, aussi fort qu'un brasier, aussi brusque qu'un ouragan et aussi mouvementer que les tempêtes.(en résumer, toute les choses qui détruit toute !) Et sa depuis Noël. Lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione dans son habit. Il était complètement devenue fous amoureux d'elle. Mes il étais sur qu'elle aimais Ron, et il ne voulais pas l'avouer au risque de se faire moquer de lui.  
  
Il regrettais amèrement que Ron et Hermione ne soit pas la. Ron avait du être emporter avec son père loin de sa maison, car pendant la nuit, il s'étais fait attaquer par 3 mangemort, seule Mr.Wesley avait été un peu blesser pendant la nuit monumental. Au comble, i l ne pourrait retourner A Poudlard, 1 semaine après les cours recommencer. Hermione elle étais partit en Bulgarie voir son « Vicky » (et oui maintenant il le disait comme sa, mes le prononçait jamais en publique) et ne pourrait être a poudlard seulement 2 après les cours commencer.  
  
Un grincement, qui faisait plutôt le bruit d'un début d'un déraillement sortit notre héro de sa rêverie. puis entendant vraiment un petit déraillement, Harry commença a paniquer, puis quand le train dérailla a moitié, il fut vraiment pris d'une panique incontrôlable, il courait en tous sans quand . BOOMMM !!! Le train dérailla complètement et Harry fut pris dans le choque terrible, et une explosion retentit !  
  
Harry se réveilla, encore dans les débris du wagonnet qui venait d'exploser, se demandant ou il était. Puis finalement, il fini par comprendre qu'il avait revoler dans le wagonnet des première année. Le sol jonchait de dépouille, Harry fini par se relever, le c?ur battant à la chamande, il marcha hors du périmètre d'explosion, et pu ou enfin cru voir une bataille entre les mangemort et les professeurs et puis Soudain !!....  
  
Il entendit quelqu'un parler derrière lui.il se retourna et vu Neville longdubat, entourer de 5 mangemort, il ne pouvais rien faire. Pauvre Neville. Puis ses en attendant les mots fratricide de la part d'un mangemort qu'il pointa Neville  
  
Il allait le dire ! Puis poussez par une certaines intuition, il partit a la renverse vers les mangemort et au dernière syllabe du sort, Harry se pointa devant Neville, et c'est surpris par c'est propre volonté qu'il reçue le sort de plain fouet ! C'est la qu'il ressentit u e douleur immense envahir son corps et c'est sur se point douloureux. qu'il perdu connaissance.  
  
  
  
-Tu crois qu'il va s'entirer disait une voix mystérieuse.  
  
-Sûrement disait un autre homme, redoutant ses propres paroles.  
  
-C'est un actes très courageux de sa part ! Il devrait, si il reste en vie, recevoir l'ordre de merlin 2 ieme classe.Dit d'une voix enthousiaste un vieille homme et cette homme, s'appelait Albus Dumbledore. Voyant l'air perplexe de l'home en face de lui il rajouta. Tu croit qu'ils devrait apprendre à son réveille, ses.pouvoir. ? Ce serait du gâchis si personne ne lui en parlait. n'est-ce pas, Sirius !?  
  
-Il me semble que Harry est en âge de savoir bien entendu ! Dit Sirius sur un ton qui voulais dire que le sujet étais « Close » Puis Sirius rajouta « Quand est-ce se rétabliras t'il environ ?  
  
-A peu près 2 semaine. dit sur un ton vague et absent Le vieux sorcier .   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Review PLZ !!!!!! Si je n'ai pas 5 Review ou plus je ne continue pas la fic !! (Sa marche tous le temps alors.) Review PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz  
  
Bon chow !!  
  
Harry-Potter Français 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les personnes son Ravie de ...

Note de l'auteur : Heu ouais bon, j'ai 11 reviews, mes on va dire que j'en ai 5! ( A part sa bah euh. Les personnages parleront beaucoup plus!  
  
Disclamer : Pour une fois dans ma vie!!! Je dis. Fuck you le disclamer!! Si J.K Rowling me disait quel avait vue sa, je ressentirais plus de la joie que de la culpabilité!  
  
Résumer : Harry apprend des nouveaux pouvoir et se rend compte (vers la fin) qu'il est le membre de la trilogie du temps, (organisation crée par Merlin dans son temps) pis la,. ben la aller le voir par vous-même!  
  
Réponse au Review :  
  
Sarah : Moi avec j'aime les fic du genre!!(Tsé sa parait pas la! 3 de mes fic son dans se genre la!)  
  
Crockdur : Bah. SA marche... 11 review!! Si sa marche pas ben ses que ma fic est bonne!! Lolll  
  
Pam Prue Potter : Eh ben je continue! (  
  
Mister-Master : Fidèle a ses parole en? Voici la suite!  
  
Pheniamon : Eh ouais!! Un tit peut plus que 5 review!! (Le chantage sa marche!!)  
  
Julie Potter : Eh ben tu vas en savoir plus!!  
  
Aiko : J'ai l'air bien partit?? Eh ben MaRcHiE!!  
  
Dumbledore : Sa a l'air pas mal?? Eh ben j'aime mieux le 2 que le 1, alors regarde se chapitre avec attention!  
  
Line : T u veut la suite?? Pas de problème la voici!!!  
  
Alienor : Ma toute première Review!! Merciiiiiiiiii beaucoup!!!!Heu ouais ta raison sa m'Étonnerais moi aussi. mes. Moi chu pas j.k Rowling!  
  
Nadia : T es désir son des ordre!! Voila la suite!  
  
Terry : Bah, sa ma tout dlaire que j'ai 4 Review. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
La Trilogie du Temps  
  
Chapitre 2 : Les personnes son Ravie de Mr. Harry Potter  
  
3 semaines plus tard :  
  
Harry se réveilla péniblement dans son lit chaud et douillet, puis par habitude il essaya de prendre sa lunette ronde sur la table de son chevet. Puis se rappelant les dernières nouvelles, il se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière. Regardant en tous sans, de droite à gauche le visage froid et inquiet, il prit un certain temps a reprendre des couleurs. Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrapparaître un Dumbledore a la fois inquiet et enthousiaste puis quand il remarqua Harry ses lèvre se fendit en un large sourir puis.  
  
-Alors Harry, comment va-tu? Dit le vieillard d'une voix qui ne laissait paraître que du positif  
  
-Heu. Un peut sur le choque. mais ça vas oui! Heu dite moi professeur, combien de temps suis-je rester dans se lit?? Dit Harry d'une voix moitié curieux moitié perplexe.  
  
-Eh bien. dit Dumbledore se demandant comment composer sa phrase.  
  
-Eh bien?? Dit Harry commencent a s'inquiéter. sérieusement!  
  
-Eh bien, tu est rester hmm. un peut longtemps! Dit notre bon vieux protecteur, qui pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre.n'affichait plus son sourire sur de lui.  
  
-Un peut longtemps?? Sa veut dire quoi?? Quelques heures?? Quelques jours?? Dit Harry regardant désespérément Dumbledore, espérant avoir un signe positif de sa part, mes se signe ne vint pas...  
  
-Harry.Dit Dumbledore asseyent de garder son calme. T u est resté évanouit pendant plus de. 3 semaines.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, il étais en état de choque, Ses craintes c'était avéré exacte. Il eu du mal a prononcer ses quelque mots. « Et beaucoup de gens son au courant? » dit Il ne pensant même pas a se qu'il disait.  
  
Et comme pour répondre à sa question, un grincement de porte se fit entendre et quelques dizaines d'élèves de gryffondor entrèrent dans la minuscule infirmerie!  
  
-Il est réveiller cria soudain un élève qu'Harry ne pu identifier.  
  
-Oui regarder le!! Il est réveillé! Et des dizaines de fille crièrent en c?ur « Noter Héro est réveiller!!!!!! Youppie!!!! »  
  
C'est crie, qui tintais de si forte manière les oreille de Harry et de Dumbledore provoquas une colère qui étais rare chez Dumbledore.  
  
-Silence!! Cria Dumbledore de façons irriter et extrêmement fâché.Harry Potter est en pleine Discussion!! Tous le monde se tu et le fixa. Reprenant son calme, il adoucit sa voix et rajouta un « J'ai une très importante nouvelle a lui annoncer, alors si vous voulez bien disposer! » Les élèves partirent à moitié déçus et moitié content.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------------------------  
  
Eh ben, celui la me semble encore plus court que l'autre ! ( Mes ses seulement a partir du chapitre 4 ou 5 que je vais faire mes chapitre plus long. Parce que avant sa, je veut voir comment vous trouver ma fic. Je ne veux pas faire des longs chapitres pour rien! J'espère que les grands auteurs qui regardent cette fic, me comprendront! Cette fois si, (vue que le chantage marche() si j'ai pas 7 review je fia spas la suite!! (On va y aller par bon de 2!)  
  
Juste un petit rappelle : A date Harry ne sait rien et ne fais rien de sais nouveaux pouvoir. Mes a partir du chapitre 3 ou 4, inquiéter vous pas, y va devenir fort! 


End file.
